


[底特律變人│康纳總受] 三個警察，三個原型機 [R18/獵奇](蓋康、艾康、漢康)

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, grotesque
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	1. Chapter 1

[底特律]三個警察，三個原型機(一)、蓋康篇

 

客人您好，請問有什麼事情嗎？

哦，非法改造？沒聽說過啊，我們是正派經營…只是幫沒錢將仿生人送回原廠維修的人做基本維護而已。

嘿嘿，別激動！槍收起來，警徽也就夠了，呃，蓋文警官？哦，不是來抄家的？您要維修改造是嗎？

早說嘛，嚇死人了。

在您車上是嗎？請幫我把車開到地下室，當然，我們不能讓客人扛著仿生人走樓梯嘛。

哦，我看看，這型號跟模組…RK800...... 沒看過哪，警官，這是？

警用原型機？啊，前陣子新聞有報導的那個嘛，那這是公物吧，為什麼……嘿嘿！好的好的！我不多問！槍收起來好嗎？

讓我看看，其他的外傷都不是問題，但你這槍開在頭頂，他的核心記憶模組應該損壞了，真有趣不是嗎？其實仿生人沒必要連弱點都跟人做的一樣，卻依然把核心模組做在頭上。

嗯嗯，我看看，嘖嘖，運氣不錯，蓋文警官，你雖然弄壞了他的記憶模組，但處理器只是小傷，我想把損壞的模組換掉就可以了，只是我得花點時間找相容的料件。

哦，記憶嗎？那就看您怎麼想了，基本上大部分的仿生人記憶模組和核心處理器都有部份記憶區塊，所以即使記憶模組損壞，也會有經過壓縮的部份資料留在處理器的備用記憶區，您希望洗掉嗎？

 

好的，我會幫您把記憶洗掉，哦，還需要另外的改造？…您的意思是，不需要手腳？還有…哦，我懂了，呵呵，不需要害羞，警官，很多人喜歡這種改造，算是大宗。

 

不過仿生人是沒有消化器官的，他們雖然可以喝東西，但僅限於藍血，他們的口腔到循環幫浦有自控式通道，能夠補充藍血，如果要改造成性愛用的，要給予另一個通道，不過這個機型我真的沒見過，硬體不是問題，您得給我點時間完成軟體調教。

至於尿液也是同樣的處理方法，別擔心，我會另外加裝通道讓尿液跟精液都能排出，一般來說我都會問客人喜歡自己從腹部取出清理或是直接用外管通排水口，鑒於您不需要他的手腳，我想您傾向外管式？這在價錢上也比較便宜。

 

手腳的部份，我建議卸掉小腿以下就好，這樣他就能以坐姿的方式安裝，手的話從肩膀就拿掉，這樣平衡比較好。

嗯？情緒模組？當然，我可以讓他模擬人類的反應，這只是模擬，他們不是真的有感覺，只要給予適當的壓力和刺激，可以讓他們做出受辱的表情或是流淚，當然放心，不會讓他咬您的。

好的，那麼請幫我在這邊確認一下您要改造的項目，沒問題的話幫我簽個名…當然，警官，我得要有個保險，誰知道您會不會突然帶著底特律警局來抄家呢您說是吧？

這樣就沒問題了，請您兩個星期後來取貨，感謝您的惠顧。

tbc.... 看得…懂吧？康納在檔案室被蓋文爆頭之後，變態(精神上的)小學生把康納帶去地下工廠改造的故事囧


	2. [底特律變人│康纳總受] 三個警察，三個原型機(二)、艾康篇

(二)  
客人您好，最近真熱鬧啊，是因為異常仿生人的關係嗎？

哦，非法改造？沒聽說過啊，我們是正派經營…只是幫沒錢將仿生人送回原廠維修的人做基本維護而已。

特、特、警？呃，您現在沒穿制服，我可以大膽假設…您不是來執勤的？

哈哈，真是的，對心臟不好啊，你們這種客人…我的意思是，您不是第一個光臨的警察，嘿，大家都有自己的陰暗小秘密嘛，是吧？

馬的，再這麼多警察來我還能混嗎…

沒有沒有，沒什麼，您快把車子開到地下室吧，我們從那邊移動到工作間比較快。

哇噢…這真是……這是，發生什麼事情了？

墜樓？這可……好的我看看……咦？警官，這……這型號……是不是警用原型機？

哦，電視上有報啊，在底特律警局……這他馬都是怎麼了這群警察…

不，不，沒什麼，這損壞相當嚴重啊，頭部的組件看起來都正常，大概墜樓的時候他有採取保護措施吧？手腳都損毀了，軀幹的部份也有破損…藍血都流光了…這可是大工程啊警官。

您是想要把它修復到跟原本一樣就好嗎，還是希望有另外的改造？

果然，性愛功能對吧，我能懂的，這RK800的皮相這麼好。

性愛的部份您想用到下半身嗎？我看看…該怎麼說呢，這真是……這應該是最新的產品吧？您看看這手感，太擬真了，可惜也是沒有第二性徵的。

我的建議是這樣的，警官，像這麼高級材料的仿生陰莖是沒有的，所以如果勉強加裝的話，可能在觸感上比較沒有一致性，而且要做到能模擬勃起反應也比較困難，所以……如果您不介意的話，要不要給它做個女陰？

當然，如果您偏好肛門的話，直接做肛門也可以，只是位置上和細部的差別而已。

記憶的部份要留著還是？好的，重新設定是吧，但是我也要先給警官您打個預防針，模控生命越新型的機種在預設區塊的記憶加密就越強，也就是說，雖然我可以設定重開機，但他應該還是會意識到自己是警用型而非性愛機器人。

這樣更好是嗎？我能明白，其實警用和軍用仿生人的市場一直都有著相當死忠的愛好者呢。

至於四肢…我看看，他的四肢承重係數相當的高，不愧是警用型，肌纖維編織的密度非常高，但如果是只是要具有基本反應的話，我會建議削減他的肌力，不然與預設記憶衝突可能會導致他的反抗，傷到您就不好了。

我可以將肌纖維抽到剩下一半的密度，只要抽掉三成？好的，沒問題。

另外在性愛的部份，必須提醒您的是，有些人只需要嘴就可以做外管式，但您是要作為整體的性愛機器人使用，我就必須把分泌物的集中區裝在腹腔，大概使用十次左右就要取出清潔，另外由於內置集中區的容量較小，我不建議您讓它喝尿，不然就要每次都清潔。

不不，不是說您看起來喜歡這樣，只是很多客人喜歡而已，我先提醒一下。

那麼，完整修復但是減低三分之一的肌力，性愛程式的加裝，還有女陰以及內置集中清潔區，但是這工程想當浩大，可能要麻煩您等上一個月，可以嗎？

好的，那麻煩您簽名，謝謝惠顧。

TBC


	3. [底特律變人│康纳總受] 三個警察，三個原型機(三)漢康篇(正文完)

要說在前面的是，這三個故事的結局是平行時空，事實上我一開始只打算寫漢克、蓋文、艾倫各一篇老闆的獨白，但經不起自己的誘惑(?)，還是將改造後的情景寫出來了，不過漢克才是這篇文章真正的結局，各位可以選擇自己喜歡的支線腦補(?)。

本篇劇情接在康納在模控生命地下室要救漢克失敗，遭60擊斃的支線。

如果你想知道在某個平行世界，被成功改造的康納怎麼了，可以繼續閱讀下一章及下下一章

 

=====  
別敲門了！也別按鈴了！你他馬的神經病還是瞎子！看不見上面寫的停業嗎？

操，這世界簡直瘋了，仿生人搞革命，人類看不懂英文狂按電鈴......

告訴你停業了！老子我要疏散了！聽不懂啊......！

哇喔！喂喂喂冷靜點！把槍放下啊！我只是普通的仿生人維修店店員！我沒有甚麼錢！你也知道現在那群訪生人都異常了！我連生意也......

啊？維修？維修就維修何必拿槍指我啊！

好好好你冷靜別這麼衝動！維修就維修嘛！可是客人啊！你沒看新聞嗎？仿生人都異常了，上街革命打仗了，你還要修仿生人？

知道了！不管就不管啊！仿生人在您車上嗎？幫我開到地下室......那個、客人，為什麼要拉我的手......我不會逃跑、真的......別拉、別拉、會痛！我自己走！知道了！跟你一起上車成了吧！

您還真是寶貝您的仿生人啊......唉呦我的手......就那邊開下去，小心柱子啊。

好的，讓我看看您的寶貝是甚麼型號的，放這邊工作台上......RK800？

不，那個，這......我的意思是，沒看過這型號......唉，算了，反正我都要離城了，您把槍放下吧，您是警察對吧？

實不相瞞，這是第三具送到我這邊的RK800了，不，名字甚麼的，總得讓人家保持一下神秘嘛，而且他們應該都是您的同事，知道同事有些骯髒的小秘密對人格可不算有幫助您說是吧？

您的重點是要救活您的小仿生人吧？

我看看......這開槍的人，是跟他有深仇大恨嗎？您看看，他一連開了八槍，每槍都直接打在重要的組件上，可見開槍的人對他的構造非常了解，不只決定要置他於死地，還刻意要折磨他......這些零件全都不是通用型的，我沒有......啊......我確實有備品。

客人，方便幫我抬這兩具嗎？是的，放那邊。

我剛剛不是說了，有兩個警察比你先送了Rk800過來，這就是那兩具，也是這兩天來的，還好我還沒動工，不然可就虧大了。

您的運氣真的很好，客人，這兩具身上的組件剛好可以救活你的RK800。

嘿......該怎麼說呢，如果是兩天前的話我當然會好好完成工作的，但是我現在忙著要離城啊客人，您也看到外面的狀況了吧？仿生人跟軍隊打仗，又是槍又是砲的，說真的，這底特律是不能待了，人類這種東西看起來很沒有下限，但有時候也是有底線的，但仿生人就不同了，某種程度來說，他們比人類強壯太多了，您知道的吧？拿您這具RK800來說，只要把另外兩具的零件拆上去，他馬上就生龍活虎了，但是人嘛，是沒辦法這樣的，您說對吧？

正因為我是做這行的，我知道人類可以多糟糕，也知道仿生人可以多強壯，讓這些仿生人強壯到足以應付人類的糟糕可是我的工作......嘿嘿，拿這兩具RK800來說，帶她來的警官可不是只想修好她而已哪。

哎呀別在意，我就是習慣稱仿生人為她，重點是......我確實可以利用這兩具修好您的Rk800，但除了維修費之外，我有個額外的要求，算是當作我放棄這兩丹生意的補償怎樣？放心，不是甚麼傷天害理的事情......說穿了，就是想利用您警察的身分，讓我搭個車前往邊境，好安全的離開底特律，就這樣而已。

如果您願意的話，不妨幫我把手，我們開始動工吧，外頭的槍聲越來越大了，我可是一點都不喜歡這種情況啊。

END


	4. [底特律變人│康纳總受] 三個警察，三個原型機1-2蓋文篇

1-1接蓋文改造篇，  
仿生人便器，降san值，不建議清純可愛的妹子觀看，前方高能，我警告你們了。

 

 

第一次在警局看到那個該死的RK800時，蓋文就覺得那張嘴巴實在是操他馬的漂亮。

 

粉紅色的嘴唇和整齊的牙齒，單蠢到近乎清純的表情，連諷刺都聽不懂，傻傻的幫他倒了咖啡之後愣在原地的模樣，模控生命大概是腦子進水裡才會把這東西當成警用的。

 

現在這個漂亮的塑膠玩偶被拆掉了雙臂和小腿被他擺在自家廁所，從屁股的位置接出一條宛如尾巴似的排水管，因為沒開機而雙眼緊閉，那彷彿天使婊子的樣子讓他覺得褲子緊的要命。  
他摸到了RK800位於枕骨下方的開關，長按三秒開機，人造眼瞼掀了開來，模擬成人類虹膜的雙眼鏡頭彷彿在調整焦距，蓋文粗暴的抓住他的下巴讓他抬頭看著自己。

「哈囉，我的名字是康納，我是模控生命所製造的警用原型機，我、我、我、我……」講到這邊時仿生人的聲音突然卡住，額角的LED閃著紅圈，正當蓋文以為是不是改造商晃點他時，紅色的光芒變成黃色。「偵測到系統異常，指令衝突，記憶體中有性愛用及警用兩種模組，指令衝突，軟體不穩定，硬體缺失，網路模組不存在，請直接聯絡模控生命進行維修。」

「不用維修了塑膠婊子，我是蓋文李德，今天開始是你的主人，你的任務只有一個，就是在這邊吸我的老二喝我的尿。」

「任務……」仿生人的LED燈呈現亮黃色轉了轉又變成紅色，互相衝突的軟體指令讓最先進的機型呈現當機狀態，蓋文啐了一聲粗暴的捏住康納的下巴，把自己的老二塞了進去。

「給我吸，塑膠婊子，查你的性愛模組有什麼能讓我爽的方法就給我用上，不然我就把你給廢了！」

 

指令修改  
登錄機體持有人：蓋文李德；  
優先使用程式：性愛模組  
重要指示：避免遭受破壞

康納的舌頭動了起來，那安裝著先進分析模組的舌尖為了撫慰男人的陰莖而活動著，蓋文粗暴的挺動著腰將老二戳到仿生人的喉嚨深處，而沒有咽喉反射的機器則是依照程式吸吮著，用舌頭頂著，滑過那猙獰肉塊的底部，用喉底的肌肉包圍敏感的頂端。

「幹的不錯啊，婊子，再來點勁兒。」察覺到康納開始有主動動作讓蓋文感到興奮，他抓著對方的頭髮像是用個飛機杯似的用他，但這比飛機杯爽的太多，康納的舌頭簡直是上帝的造物，他會在他抽出來的時候追上來舔舐他陰莖的頂端，掃過龜頭下方的敏感部位，可能是性愛模組或是啥的關係讓他的眼睛持續的往上看，用著委屈又純淨的眼神看著他，彷彿隨時就要掉個眼淚下來。

蓋文把陰莖徹底的抽了出來，把徹底勃起，呈現紫紅色的老二定在康納粉嫩的唇上，康納沒有一下子張開嘴吞下去，而是怯生生的伸出舌頭舔了舔頂端，然後再用雙唇包住頂部，一吋吋的吞嚥、吸吮著。蓋文放開了緊抓著康納頭髮的手改放到他肩上，仿生人於是能夠活動頭部，主動的擺動著、吞嚥著，讓蓋文的老二抽插著自己的嘴。

額角那亮晃晃的黃色指示燈不停的亮著，指令衝突的程式碼晃過他的眼前，但全都被康納壓了下去，他的嘴因為自保而不斷流淌著名為唾液的潤滑液，關於尿道球腺液內容物的分析，皮脂層資料，DNA資料跟著性愛模組的指示一起滑過他的視線，對性愛仿生人而言這些毫無用處，只是拖慢記憶體的運算資料。

終於蓋文低吼著射了出來，他將老二深埋在康納的喉嚨中罵著髒話，婊子，塑膠，欠幹的洞，沒用的機器人，飛機杯……「給我吞下去，全吞下去，不準剩下來！」

康納徹底照辦，性愛模組跟警用模組產生了奇怪的妥協，這是任務，蓋文的每個指令都是任務，他要完美達成任務。

當蓋文再次把老二抽出康納的嘴時，那粉嫩的嘴已經被他幹得有點紅腫，操他馬的模控生命連這種細節都做這麼認真簡直是瘋了。

然後他看著乖巧的，黃色的指示燈又回到藍色的康納笑了起來。

 

「下一個任務，嘴張開，把我的尿喝下去。」

 

「是。」康納回答，然後張開了嘴，露出了才被蹂躪過的舌頭。

「這就對了，婊子，從今以後這就是你的任務，在我的廁所，吸我的老二，當一個乖乖的仿生便器。」蓋文把陰莖再次塞入了那柔軟溫潤的口腔中，稍一用力將尿液逼出膀胱。

而那失去了四肢的仿生人，無比順從的，如同人類吞嚥著飲水一般，將那寫液體連同分析數字一起嚥了下去。

指令修改  
登錄機體持有人：蓋文李德；  
優先使用程式：性愛模組  
指令：待命處理性慾，待命處理排泄物。

康納將這些登錄在程式指令中。

END

 

我是惡魔…


	5. [底特律變人│康纳總受] 三個警察，三個原型機2-1艾倫篇

[原创] [底特律]三個警察，三個原型機(蓋文,艾倫,漢克x康納5x獵奇向)(2-1)7/14

 

艾倫X康納篇，注意，本篇有BDSM描述，三觀歪斜，詭異的哲學觀，不辣的肉，車禍的車

 

 

 

 

那具仿生人躺在他床上。

閉著眼睛代表關機，身上的衣服是普通的T恤和棉褲，這具機體本來的衣服因為機體跳樓的關係破爛不堪，那套衣褲還是他的舊衣，不管是上衣還是褲子都顯的有些過大。

在把這具機體帶出地下維修鋪前他已經檢查過，手腳看起來都已經拼接完好，跟原本一模一樣，而那個他特別加裝訂製的地方…

艾倫吞了吞口水，那個維修鋪的老闆當場扳開仿生人的大腿給他看，那是仿真的無毛女陰，從外陰開始，老闆要他自己用手指去觸摸試用，柔軟的宛如真的女體，只是想當乾燥，又冰冷。

「開機之後性愛模組才會運作，只要讓仿生人知道你想性交，這邊會跟真正的女人一樣流水，別擔心那是可以食用的，氣味跟味道都仿真，如果想要的話也可以更換特殊的補充液，大概性交三十次之後要補充一次，但也不用認真去算，基本上你發現他不流水了就去買補充液就好，模控生命都有賣，直接讓她飲用救能補充了。」

「她？」艾倫注意到老闆用了女性人類的代名詞。

「啊，習慣所在，仿生人的性別其實沒啥意義，只是外表模組不同而已，但我習慣稱呼他們是“她”，別在意。」

沒有意義的性別，大部分的人都用「它」來代稱，而艾倫習慣用「他」來稱呼這具機體。

「他」，RK800，康納，三個月前因為一起仿生人挾持人類的案件，康納被模控生命派來協助特警隊辦案，當時他的想法是「什麼鬼東西？仿生人談判專家？這世界瘋了嗎？」

但事實證明他做的不錯，成功的把小女孩給救了下來，有效率又冷酷無情，先讓對方放下心防，接著一槍準確的開在犯嫌仿生人的眉心，搶下小女孩。

艾倫本來以為他們的連結也就這樣了，但模控生命竟然向特警隊提出申請，要求他們讓康納「見習」一陣子。

而且他們提出了不錯的交換條件，如果願意讓康納見習，就同時提供三台最新型的環保仿生人，並且免費保固三年給特警隊。

行政部門想要省錢，卻是給艾倫添麻煩。

這台最新型的警用仿生人就這樣在艾倫身邊跟前跟後無所事事。  


特警隊其實訓練的時間比出任務還多，比起警察更像軍隊，保護要人跟安全戒護又比對付恐怖份子或銀行搶匪多，所以康納更多時間是在一邊看著他們特警隊訓練，或是默默的跟著出勤務，幾個感情好的老隊員還開玩笑說他簡直像是拖了條金魚大便。

 

而對於這個金魚大便，艾倫的處置方式是「不看，不說」。

倒不是說他特別討厭仿生人，而是他不喜歡這種太像人又不是人的東西，他出生在仿生人開始上市的年代，照理說不該有這種心態，但他就是「不喜歡」。

可能是因為他看過太多窮凶極惡的罪犯喜歡拿仿生人當盾牌，拿仿生人當活靶，他們的的犯罪有進程，老前輩曾說在沒有仿生人的年代，通常變態犯罪者會從小貓小狗開始虐待，但環境糟到野狗野貓都邊少了，更像人的「東西」取代了貓狗的位置，喜歡肢解人類的噁心東西通常都先從弄壞那些像人的玩意兒開始。

 

而從「流著藍血像人的東西」換到「流著紅血的人類」，比人想像的還要快。

 

所以他不喜歡仿生人，但是也不會虐待它們，他知道某種程度上來說訪生人承受了許多人類的醜惡，在某些極端罪犯產生的路上，它們隔在善良無力的人們與變態罪犯之間，雖然有些人會將犯罪的目標移到人類身上，但有更多的人滿足於將慾望發洩在人型物體上頭。

他只是盡可能的無視跟在他身邊的康納，對他所發出的所有疑問都僅以最短的方法回答。

於是那個問題當然會出現，仿生人某天在他下班前進到他辦公室，偏著頭發出有那麼點天真的疑問。

「您討厭我嗎？艾倫隊長？」

「......沒有。」艾倫如此回答。

「您遲疑了兩秒，艾倫隊長，我不知道為什麼，但社交程式告訴我您在對我進行“無視”的行為，同時您的隊員也仿效您的行動，這已經構成了一般社會定義的霸凌，我能理解有許多人會因為訪生人而覺得不自在，但您的資料中並未顯示您對仿生人有特別的好惡，所以讓您不快的應該是“我”的關係，由於我正在進行社交程式的調整，所以如果您可以告訴我惹您不快的原因是甚麼，那會有助於我調整社交程式。」

康納氣也不喘一個的說了一長串的話，他的聲音帶著過度的抑揚頓挫，像是小學生學演講，帶著一種稚氣的天真。

「並不是只有破壞仿生人的案底才表示討厭仿生人，康納。」艾倫將防彈衣收進辦公室的儲藏室放著上了鎖，一邊回答著。

「這是否表示您並非討厭我，而是討厭仿生人？」

「隨你高興解讀，你不是談判專家嗎？」艾倫笑了笑，拎起了便服外套準備離開，但康納卻不打算放過他。

「那麼我可以問您為什麼討厭仿生人嗎？」康納上前一步擋住了他。

「討厭仿生人的原因你隨便就可以在網路搜尋到，或是到模控生命商店前面問那群示威的人。」艾倫開始煩了。

「我希望能從您這邊直接得到答案，艾倫隊長，因為這幾天的觀察，我得出您是一個相當理性，公私分明的人，即使您可能討厭我，不跟我說話，但是卻未曾試圖傷害我，您表現出了相當程度的理性和自制，我想知道您這種特質的人類為何會不理性的討厭仿生人。」

「不理性？」艾倫提高了音調。

「是的，畢竟仿生人是用以幫助人類的，比如RK800就是為了協助警察辦案而研發的偵查型機種，我的外貌及聲音都是為了能夠更快更好的成為警員的最佳夥伴而設計的；在此之前，模控生命也早就有推出偵防型，有效的減少第一線警員的死傷率及加班率，顯然討厭仿生人並不理性。」康納又是一口氣說了一大串，這讓艾倫覺得好笑，警員的最佳夥伴？模控生命的工程師可能搞錯了甚麼，這種娘砲的外表去伊甸園上班還差不多。

「你真的就這麼想知道我為什麼討厭仿生人？」艾倫把外套掛回椅背上，坐到了自己的辦公桌上望著康納，如果是普通的人類早就因為艾倫的眼神而退後了，但仿生人似乎渾然不覺。

「是的，請您告訴我。」康納點了點頭，連拉開一點距離的動作都沒有。

「好，要我告訴你可以，你現在脫光衣服跪下來。」這是一個非常突然而且毫無意義的想法，跟「這張臉該去伊甸園賣」一起出現，連他自己都不知道在想甚麼，或是期待甚麼，但他就是這麼說了，而康納也毫不猶豫的，開始伸手脫衣服。  


艾倫愣住了，康納花了不到五秒的時間就脫光了他的衣服和褲子跪下來，而艾倫用膝蓋想都知道現在這個場景看起來有多糟糕。

仿生人的身體白皙的要命，活脫脫像是個學校剛畢業的大學生，肢體瘦長結實有力，肌肉的線條坐得恰到好處，腹部也是恰到好處的做出兩塊腹肌的線條而已，而與人類最為不同的地方是一片平坦的鼠蹊部，那裡甚麼都沒有，沒有屌也沒有洞，艾倫因為眼前的景象而有些震驚的沉默著。

「您可以告訴我了嗎？艾倫隊長。」康納的聲音將他喚醒，他抬頭望著艾倫，臉上的神情仍跟原本一樣毫無波動，彷彿他沒脫光衣服也沒有跪在這裡活像馬上要給艾倫口交，而是在問他是否願意在文件上簽名一樣平常。

「操......」艾倫用手抹著臉，有些自暴自棄的說著。「這就是原因，康納，你們仿生人根本不反抗，你們毫無道理的接受人類加諸在你們身上的所有東西，不論是夜總會的崔西還是你，警用機器人，你們沒有自尊，不會拒絕，人類本來就很醜惡，而你們讓人類變得更醜惡了，就因為你們不會反抗那些糟糕的事情，只要能達成任務，即使我現在叫你張嘴吸我的屌你也願意！」

「原來如此。」康納回應著，但艾倫非常懷疑他是否有聽懂，哲學思辨並非警用機器人的用途。

「我給你答案了，現在站起來把衣服穿上然後滾出去，康納，告訴模控生命如果想要做一個好的警察夥伴，至少要拒絕不合理的命令！」艾倫從地上撿起衣服扔到康納頭上，康納抓住了從頭上滑下的衣服，偏頭望向他，勾起了仿生人應該定義為友好的微笑。

「謝謝你，艾倫隊長。」

接著第二天，康納為期不到五天的「見習」就解除了。

 

—

對於康納的離去，上級也只表示已經獲得必要數據，模控生命收回做軟體調整了，艾倫也只是點點頭，把那個光裸跪在他眼前的仿生人拋諸腦後。

沒想到過了三個月，仿生人引起了天大的麻煩，發動什麼和平示威遊行，特勤隊全面出動搜捕仿生人，然後在天台上再次遇見他。

在這樣的地方碰見康納讓艾倫十分意外，而更意外的是，康納跟之前不一樣了。

很難去形容那樣的差別，但僅僅是三個月的時間，那種某種程度的天真不知世事的神情混進了一點雜質，仿生人在艾倫的威脅下回頭看著他們，然後毫不猶豫地往後一踏，摔下了天臺。

這完完全全超出了艾倫的預期。

即使是仿生人，從這個高度摔下去也會損壞，他們下樓查看所看到的就是這樣，康納躺在藍血形成的血泊中，手腳從奇怪的角度彎折破損，塑膠與金屬導線的混合物從仿生皮層下破體而出，剛剛還像是個「人」的型態瞬間變成了「東西」，明顯的劃出與人類之間的區隔，而那雙棕色的眼睛卻仍然睜著，嘴角刻著設計者賦予的弧度，露出近乎笑容的詭異神情。

他命令隊員把康納的屍體......不，應該說是「殘骸」拖到不占位置的角落，這樣就可以了，滿街都是仿生人的屍體，早上會有清潔隊來收，然後領著隊員向下一個街區掃蕩，但收隊之後艾倫卻回到了康納陳屍的角落，看著那依舊展露著詭秘笑容的殘骸，把那個破損的機體拖到了自己車上，找了地下的仿生人改造鋪。

這不合理，艾倫很清楚，這一點也不合理，但現在到底有甚麼是合理的？訪生人們打了一場漂亮的媒體戰，目前政府下令暫停攻擊，願意與訪生人展開談判，這個句子如果出現在一個月前，大概會被當成是科幻小說的胡言亂語，但現在卻成了事實。

仿生人們現在佔據了本來作為銷毀他們的集中營，本來被集中停機的仿生人大規模的上街集結，百姓恐慌的待在家中，艾倫也只是暫時收隊，讓他能夠回家洗個澡就必須再回去待命，但他卻把仿生人帶去修理，甚至改造。

他在那個本來甚麼都沒有的下體開了個女陰，粉嫩、白皙，透著點粉紅的肉穴。

在那個遊行之夜後的一個月，事情變化的相當驚人，國民兵及地方警察將自願疏散的民眾都疏散到底特律外，特勤隊則時常保護要員與仿生人領袖展開會談，那個看起來溫良無害的仿生人向政府透露他們有一顆髒彈，所以最好別跟他們玩太多花樣，而他們多的是時間可以跟人類耗。

艾倫想起歷史上的南北戰爭，想起黑人解放運動，而不同的是，黑人與白人都沒辦法在核汙染下生活，而仿生人可以。

白宮隱隱透出將底特律讓給仿生人的想法，即使沒有這樣做，目前的底特律除了少數不願意撤離的人以及像艾倫這樣的公僕之外，已經沒有人類留下來了。

而他，卻藏了一個仿生人在家裡，在他床上，在仿生人都異常化，揭竿而起，反抗暴政壓榨，聲明自己是另一個物種的現在，他的床上卻有個改造娃娃。

老闆保證拆除了網路模組又格式化之後不會異常化，但也不建議太粗暴對待他，現在他享受著忙裡偷閒的休假，坐在他抱回來的仿生人旁邊，遲疑著是否該將他開啟。

艾倫又看了眼床上的康納，閉著眼睛的他仍舊帶著近似微笑的神情，他脫下了康納身上的衣物，修復良好的身軀就像他當天看到的一樣白皙，只是在本來空無一物的下體多出了宛如花朵般的女陰。

這美麗造物的同類在過去毫無反抗的承擔了人類醜惡的慾望以及壓力，他們是把善良跟邪惡分開的無機物，他們讓人類的社會運行也阻礙人類的道德發展；他們承受的醜惡越多，人性就越墮落；他們毫無抵抗的聽從命令任憑人類發洩惡意，然後現在一口氣倒了回來。

但他還擁有一個能承受醜惡與慾望的娃娃，康納，那個曾經毫無抵抗的在他面前脫下衣服跪下的仿生人。

他將手伸到康納的枕骨後方，長按三秒，仿生人的睫毛搧了搧，那雙棕色的眼睛望著因為姿勢使然壓在他身上的艾倫，張開了粉色的雙唇。

「哈囉，我的名字是康納，我是模控生命所製造的警用原型機，我、我、我、我……」艾倫稍微向後退坐到床沿，康納也跟著坐了起來，但聲音也隨之卡住，額角的LED在紅黃間快速閃爍著。「偵測到系統異常，指令衝突，記憶體中有性愛用及警用兩種模組，指令衝突，軟體不穩定，硬體缺失，網路模組不存在，請直接聯絡模控生命進行維修。」

老闆沒有騙他，這個仿生人.......沒有異常。

艾倫深吸了口氣，用著他工作上嚴肅，冷硬的面孔開了口。

「你並沒有壞掉，康納，我是艾迪‧艾倫，從現在開始是你的......所有者。」

仿生人眨了眨眼，似乎在處理程序邏輯，LED始終維持在黃色的階段。

「我是警用型機器人，能夠偵測並處理各種證物、在網路模組健全的狀況下可以連接全國資料庫進行各種交叉比對，不應該成為私有物。」康納雙手垂在床上，就這樣坐著歪頭望向他，艾倫想起他自己曾經說過的：警用的尊嚴，應該反駁不合理的任務，看樣子康納的程式確實被改善了。

「所以你的網路模組被拔除了，並且加裝了性愛模組，你的用途被變更了，你明白了嗎？」艾倫始終維持著冷硬的表情與聲音，但心底卻不是相當的踏實，當然也許他不需要去「說服」康納，只是......他想要康納做的事情，如果康納沒有在程式上認可的話，可能會造成艾倫自己的危險。

「我、我.......」康納再次卡住了，LED燈又成了紅色，那雙棕色的眼睛看著他，作為瞳孔的鏡頭放大又縮小，倒映著艾倫的嚴肅的神情。「指令接收，所有者登記為艾迪‧艾倫，命令優先程度最高，請問您有何指示？我發現我並未穿衣服，您是否希望我提供性愛服務？」

「沒錯，你的資料庫有提供愉虐的程式對嗎？」艾倫往後退走下了床，他解開了自己襯衫的釦子，彷彿覺得很熱或是呼吸困難，他看著才剛開機重置的仿生人，除了額角的黃燈之外一動也不動的繼續坐在他床上，表情透明的宛如一個清純的處女，卻一絲不掛。

「是的，我的資料庫提供高達32種的愉虐方式，您可對我做任何事情，但在此建議不要過度損壞我的機體，輕度的皮膚層破損能夠自體修復，但機體損壞必須返廠維修，而我相當的貴。」

艾倫因為那句昂貴而笑了起來，但康納卻彷彿不知道哪裡好笑的眨了眨眼，然後他看著艾倫收起了笑容，將床旁一個藍色的整理箱拿到了床頭櫃上然後打開它，性愛資料庫告訴康納，那是皮鞭、陰莖環、手銬、假陽具等性玩具以及愉虐用具，這讓他的LED燈持續閃著黃色。

「別擔心，康納......我是要你用在我身上。」

康納的指示燈一下子跳成了紅色，他疑惑的望著自己的新擁有者，然後迅速的在資料庫中找到了答案，愉虐玩家分成兩種，其中一種在施暴中取得快感，另一種則只有被虐才能得到愉悅，顯然這位表情嚴肅，身材壯碩的主人，是後者。

「請設定安全詞。」康納改變了自己的姿勢，他坐到床沿，規規矩矩的挺直腰背，抬頭望著艾倫。

「紅燈代表停止，黃燈代表減低強度，綠燈代表沒問題。」艾倫迅速地回答，康納判斷對方非常息於此道，他稍微的調整性愛模組的強度，改而動用警用的偵察機能，目測範圍可及身材壯碩，肌肉結實，心臟也相當健康，能承擔高強度的愉虐行為；手指有明顯的槍繭，可能是警察或軍人，考慮到對方「持有」自己這個警用型，應該是警察；襯衫乾淨，褲子熨燙整齊，嗅探器偵測到側柏酮等混合芬芳物，應該是古龍水，注重儀表，推測地位較高。

「接下來的問題觸及隱私，為方便我提供更好的服務，請確實回答；請問您的職業是？」康納宛如櫃台接待人員一樣的問著，而艾倫抱著雙臂皺著眉回答：

「底特律特警隊隊長。」

「我發現您的身體素質良好，請問您是否希望承受鞭打、綑綁以及銳器傷害？」

「聽著，康納......我......」艾倫沒有回答，而是打斷了康納的話，康納望著他不發一語，等他說下去。「我喜歡綑綁、窒息、鞭打，但不能造成嚴重傷害讓我無法出勤，不能銳器傷害，其他的......我希望你能自行運用判斷，我覺得需要停止的時候會喊安全詞，你辦的到嗎？」

 

「已登錄命令。」康納的LED仍然閃了閃，從黃色回到了藍色。「那麼我們要開始了嗎？」

「啊......好，當然，開始吧。」艾倫似乎有點訝異康納進入狀況的迅速程度，那冷硬的表情滲入了一些窘迫，而康納交替運用著警用以及性愛軟體，處理著一個又一個指令，在三秒後開口下達他新生之後第一個命令─

「把衣服脫光，跪下。」

艾倫照做了。

他將襯衫和褲子摺好放在一旁的椅子上，然後端正的高跪著，雙手背到後方，呼吸變的粗重而急促，艾倫想起那一天他也是要康納脫光跪下，那時的他溫和而順從，眼中是一無所知的清澈與冷漠，他的眼睛沒有改變，但跪著的人卻變了。

「這就是你想要的，服從、低人一等、被踩在腳下，你必須命令別人，但你希望被命令，是嗎？」康納一邊說著一邊伸出了腳，他把腳掌貼在艾倫半勃的陰莖上，像是要命令它徹底勃起似的，從陰莖下方根部的位置往上滑，讓那深紅色的肉柱貼著艾倫的腹部，然後緩緩的輾壓著。

「是的。」艾倫回答，他有點懷疑康納所說的話到底是出自性愛模組還是他警用的談判功能，康納明顯在解析著他，思考著如何有效的利用言語，他的眼睛望著那被他踩著的陰莖，像是在掂著一塊豬肉或甚麼東西，那缺乏感情的視線讓艾倫的呼吸更加急促。

「你的隊員都不知道你的喜好吧？嚴肅認真的艾倫隊長，其實喜歡被命令，可能還偷偷期待著哪天被自己的隊員當眾脫下褲子幹？」艾倫抬頭望著康納，而他的陰莖已經在康納的腳底和污辱的雙重作用下勃起，康納的聲音很輕，跟當初他用力過猛的說話方式不一樣，帶著近乎憐憫的似的情緒，溫和地說著粗俗的話語。

「是的，他們不知道。」

「你很硬，你喜歡這個。」康納歪了下頭，雙手撐在床沿，帶著幾分像是真正的好奇在看著那被他踩在腳底研磨的陰莖，靈巧的大拇指蹭著頂部，突然的快感讓艾倫全身一震，但仿生人沒有戀棧，他繼續用腳趾玩弄他，從底部劃上來，又輕輕輾壓的會陰，然後再用腳掌貼著他壓向小腹。他是這麼的專心，專心到沒有再說話，艾倫也因此所有的注意力集中在康納白皙的腳趾上，上頭沾染了他分泌的透明液體。

「是的，我喜歡。」

康納眨了眨眼，將左腳也加入了行列，他雙足腳掌夾著艾倫的陰莖滑動著，沒有潤滑劑讓這個動作有點不便，甚至可以說是遲滯，仿生足部和肉體的磨擦係數相當大，足以讓艾倫感到疼痛，但這卻讓他更硬，漏出更多的前液，但似乎是覺得這樣不夠方便，康納抓起了一旁的潤滑劑，抬高了手，近乎浪費的，將潤滑劑擠了出來，而過大的高低差讓潤滑亦不只冰冷還帶著點位能衝擊，康納的雙腳就這樣在一片黏糊的液體中搓揉著艾倫勃起的老二，靈巧的宛如用在運用雙手。

「我很高興你喜歡，因為在我允許之前你不准射。」康納輕巧地說著，帶著宛如吟詩歌唱的旋律，用雙腳挑逗著艾倫的陰莖及陰囊，他的表情仍是那淺淺的微笑，艾倫則是咬緊了牙關忍受著不斷襲來的快感，額邊甚至冒起了青筋，被不斷挑逗又無法釋放的陰莖脹成了紫紅色，溫度高的燙人，不知過了多久康納才收回了雙腳，然後將腳踏在艾倫的肩膀上，那個他請人改造的女陰就這樣展現在他眼前，不知何時已經流著水，沾濕了床墊。

「舔。」康納下令，但對象並不是陰戶，而是他的腳趾，他左腳依舊踩在艾倫肩上，只將右腳伸到他嘴邊，那沾著過多潤滑液的滑嫩腳趾沒有體毛，毫無瑕疵，艾倫張開嘴，由大拇指開始吸吮，用舌頭去清潔那圓潤腳趾上的液體。

康納看著，腳趾的傳感器並非特別發達，所以他並沒有感受到太大的壓力，輕微的傳導電流大概是人類所稱「搔癢」的程度，但他的性愛模組依舊做出了對硬的反饋，從剛剛起就不斷的流著水，做好插入交配的準備，所幸在愉虐模式下插入的提示並非位於最優位，否則他應該因為腦中過多的警告是窗而拖慢運行速度。

因為缺乏網路，他只能動用記憶體中的資料庫來應對所有行為，模式告訴他叫對方清潔腳趾是一種污辱，但顯然艾倫非常喜歡，他偵測到對方上升的心跳及腎上腺素，那宛如老鷹一樣銳利而有些削瘦的泛著紅暈，甚至延伸到脖子下方，他讓艾倫也舔乾淨了左腳，程式提醒著他必須進行下一步，而通常在被虐者沒有犯錯的狀況下的責罰不足以刺激高度的快感，他必須繼續其他指令。

「現在，舔我的陰戶，手繼續背在後面。」康納接受了系統的建議，看著艾倫膝行到他眼前，他將雙腿掛在艾倫肩上，好讓對方鑽進他的胯間。

接著發生的事情，讓康納的系統瞬間產生遲滯。

系統提醒他，艾倫正在舔他，靈巧的人類舌尖頂著花芯，然後探入了小穴內部，潮濕的肉穴流著水，在艾倫的舔弄下發出了淫靡的水聲，而分布了過多傳趕器的穴道不斷地將每一個動作都變成訊息回報到他的神經中樞，康納的仿生肺差點要罷工，脈搏調節器的也因此而加速運作，過多的訊息組塞了他的思考迴路，讓他差點當機，大約過了五秒鐘系統才恢復平穩，而艾倫居然在此時吸吮著他的花核，又讓他的系統遲滯了兩秒，雙腿因此而懺抖著，發出了近乎哀鳴的呻吟。

「停。」康納終於有辦法下令，然後埋首在他腿間的男人抬起了頭，仿生體液在他的臉上沾染濕漬，而他的神情又恢復到之前的冷硬，顯然對康納的作法並不滿意，這讓康納感到有點挫敗。「躺到床上去。」

康納讓開位置讓艾倫躺上床，他佔據了雙人床的中央，宛如木頭一樣的躺著，但陰莖高高的翹起，康納挑選了一條麻繩，繞在艾倫的脖子上。

「你很聽話，我不綁你的手，但你不能動，我讓你操我的穴，但你不能射精，做得到嗎？」

「可以。」

然後，康納緩緩地，就著那挺立的陰莖坐了下去，在一片紅色警告視窗中，將那個火熱的肉塊納入體內。他的運作模式衝突著，警察模組將這個視為侵入式創傷，性愛模組又將之視為正常運作，康納不得不把警用模組的優先順序不斷往後調整，降低警告的次數，好不容易腦內的警告聲不再讓他難過，康納抓緊了雙手的繩子，像是騎馬一樣的騎著艾倫。

康納毫無疑問的是個新手騎師，他毫無技巧的聽令於性愛模組，像個清純的妓女，粉色的雙唇透出急促的呼吸，不斷的發散著中央機體的提升的熱度，但緊緻的未開封陰戶能夠彌補這個遺憾，不需要刻意收緊肌肉，他的肉穴也緊密的包裹著艾倫的陰莖，艾倫咬著牙忍耐著射精的慾望，忍著去掀翻身上的人把他推倒在床上幹他的慾望，他的命令簡單又容易違抗，而正是這個隨時都可以違抗的念頭讓他必須牢牢克制自己，遵從、順服、乖巧，承受，就像一個仿生人一樣，就像一個沒有意志的奴隸一樣，像把世界的善意與惡意隔絕開來的無機物一樣。

康納不知道艾倫在想甚麼，但他可以分辨艾倫的心跳、腎上腺素和雄性素的濃度，他知道他快要到達極限，艾倫很能忍，但終究是人類，他硬不了多久，他得射精，然後康納就能夠因為他違反命令而懲罰他，用手銬，皮鞭，還有那個黑色的假陽具。

而他可以加快這個速度。

康納扭動著腰，望著因為忍耐而眼犯血絲的艾倫舉起了雙手，像他展示了手上的麻繩，然後緩緩地收緊了它。

艾倫在麻繩收緊前的一瞬用力地大口呼吸著，但麻繩仍有效的奪去他的呼吸，他的眼前因此而泛著點點的白光，張大了口呼入的空氣卻被阻隔在氣管的上方，康納將上身靠在他身上好同時搾取他的陰莖和呼吸，但他也沒有忘掉要仔細聽著艾倫是否說出了安全詞要他停手，而他只有聽到艱難的呼吸聲，以及那一瞬間，宛如哽咽般的聲音，和隨之而來射在他腔內的精液。

康納馬上鬆開了繩子，艾倫因此而重新得以呼吸，他急促的吸著空氣，而康納數著他的脈拍，監聽血流狀況，得出了艾倫足以應付下一輪愉虐性愛的結論。

「你沒有聽話，艾倫。」他無視於仍在調整呼吸的艾倫，在床上站了起來，他筆直的雙腿間是被操紅的肉穴，因為失去了本來塞在裡頭的陰莖而流下了精液。「你必須被懲罰，我想用鞭子、手銬、和假陽具。」康納輕巧地說著，將麻繩往床頭櫃扔過去。

「現在，麻煩把你自己射進來的東西舔乾淨，艾倫。」康納的微笑擴大了，溫良的一如看到甚麼美好事物的少年，有禮貌地下達了命令。「舔乾淨之後，我會鞭打你，你會感謝我的，你會喜歡的，對嗎？」

艾倫抬頭看著他，這個在充滿追求自由的仿生人世界中沒剩下多少的不自由的娃娃，不自由卻能在這個房間裡支配他的仿生娃娃。

「是的，我會喜歡。」

 

仿生人曾經承受這個世界上所有的慾望，所有的惡意，他們隔絕了好人跟壞人，善良跟邪惡，他們是人類創造用來盛載罪惡的容器。

他們可以讓人無限制的施暴，不用任何承諾，滿足你所有卑劣骯髒的慾望。

他們讓艾倫這種人失去立足之地。

所以艾倫不喜歡仿生人。

而現在他擁有了自己的一個，能夠懲罰他的那一個。

他想他會喜歡的。

END

 

我到底在寫甚麼東西啊(抱頭)我真的不知道為什麼會變成這樣!!!!!


End file.
